


Ten Seconds To Love

by Koe



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Jerks being Jerks, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: Tommy has a routine but hits a snag. Happily, the solution isright there.(Shameless porn in typically dirty Crüe fashion. Also dirty lies, all of it.)





	Ten Seconds To Love

“Aww, Vince, why...?! That was my girl!”

Vince and Tommy's supposed to be-girl - Tommy can't remember her name - don't lose one beat over Tommy's whining complaints, they keep bangin like fucking energizer bunnies. On Tommy's bed too, to really rub it in. Vince is butt naked except hot pink gloves gripping the girl's thighs, the girl's fully dressed, as groupie get-ups go: thigh high heeled boots, mini skirt around her waist and a halter top, probably, twisted above her impossibly silicone-perky breasts.

“VINCE! I wanted her! I’m horny! Who am I going to do now?”

“Here…” Vince rolls them over so she's on top. Then, meeting Tommy's eyes right on, he spreads her buttcheeks open for Tommy to see. The sight of her _beautiful_ butthole framed by pink leather gloves and punctuated by Vince's cock rocketing into her like a goddamn piston makes Tommy's ears pop, it's so unbelievably hot. Vince nods encouragingly at him.

Tommy gets what Vince is saying and rips his orange and black leopard tights getting them off, spitting a loogie into her crack while whipping his dick out, and presses right into her; her ass _unbelievably_ tight with Vince's dick already in her. Vince has stopped pumping for a second, waiting for Tommy to get _on board_.

As Vince must have predicted she doesn't object, she just gets very still for a moment before she starts spastically shaking, grunting and moaning, half out of her mind. Vince starts groaning too, but Tommy isn't anywhere near completion and he presses _on_. He also doesn't get it immediately when she goes from keening in ecstasy to pleading for mercy, so he doesn’t stop pounding into her until Vince yells _“Tommy! Stop it!”_ at the top of his lungs.

“Fuck! Sorry! Fuck!” He whips out of her in shock. She sobs once, so he gives her a couple of tentative caresses along her side as she tries to unwind herself from the cramped position she's been locked in.

When she's finally uncramped herself, she lingers between them for a few seconds, looking from one to another: Tommy still standing there panting, erect as all fuck and Vince laying sprawled, spent and sweaty in the crumpled bedsheets of their luxury hotel suite.

She finally fastens her gaze to Vince to say her goodbyes to: “I'll never forget this, you know. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime…” She doesn't sound at all convincing, but she is trying. Vince drawls "Darling! You're the best! I love you, have a great life!" at her as she staggers backwards to the door.

Tommy doesn't really give a shit. He's looking down at his straining dick as she lets the door bang shut. He looks at Vince, who's looking back at him; looking content but awake, with a curious glint in his eyes. It’s far too late in the night (it's the morning after in reality) to go out and find a new bed warmer and tonight's party has long ended: Mick went early to bed and goddamn Nikki zonked out on the bathroom floor not much later. Tommy's lower lip _might_ be trembling just a teeny tiny bit.

“How bad do you want it?”

Tommy had halfway forgotten the sprawled out sex symbol in front of him, contemplating his own misery.

“BAD man, what do you think! You _fucker_!”

Getting a bright idea, he's gearing up to give Vince's loose hanging balls an almighty whack, when Vince pipes _“Wait!”_ and lifts his legs up, exposing his ass.

Tommy, suddenly losing all momentum, has to make sure: “Do you want to… Is it okay? Are you _sure?_ ”

“Yeah, done it before. Just take it slowly. Lots of spit.”

Tommy can do that. He's already salivating thickly from straining over the girl's tight ass and getting no release, so he hacks up a _huge_ glob and grips Vince's ankles to spread and better aim for his target. He knew from before; they have been sharing rooms and girls for years, but _goddamn_ Vince has a nice bubble butt.

Vince is concentrating inwards hard as Tommy starts pressing his rock hard cock into Vince's really quite miniature pink butthole.

 _“Fuck!_ Wait a second...”

Tommy can wait. He's the epitome of calmness and patience and can wait forever like this, shivering on the precipice, if he can only sink himself into that _tight_ piece of heaven _goddamn fucking right now!_ Mother- _fucker!_

“'kay. You can move again.”

This time Tommy doesn't take any chances, he just shoves in right down to the hilt in one swift move.

“Aww, _motherfucker!_ Fuck you Tommy, I said to take it _slow_!”

“'serves you right! Stealing my girl and all.” Tommy's just grinning at Vince's grimacing.

“But I'm making it up to you! What more do you want!?”

“Shut up and let me do my thing then!”

And Vince does, miracle of miracles. So Tommy _fucks,_ long, nice, _deep_ strokes; marveling that Vince is almost as tight as the girl getting DP-ed. He's also marveling that Vince's dick seems to be taking an interest, plumping with every thrust Tommy makes. Soon they're both groaning in tandem.

“Vince, I'm going to…”

“Wait, just a little bit more… harder!” Vince grips his own butt with both hands, raising up against Tommy and spreading wide.

“Fuck, Vince, I don't know if I can!” Tommy is already seeing stars, but he gives it his all: fucking Vince as his life depended on it, pounding him so hard the bed is banging into the wall behind them, headboard creaking with each thrust.

“Yeah, _Tommy,_ yeah, yeah, _aaah_!” Vince yells and Tommy roars too, letting loose in Vince's now very puffy and shiny red-rimmed center.

As they finish spending, he topples onto Vince all out of steam and resistance. They're just crashing there together; both of them, in all their spunky, sweaty glory.

“Aw, _fuck_ Vince, that was nice. Thanks, man.” Tommy is still panting hard.

“Haha, my pleasure, man.” Vince strains to get up, but he's still caught. “Move, shithead, need to pee.”

Tommy rolls off and curls into the bedsheets, not giving a damn. He feels _so_ good.

He half wakes an unknown length of time later when Vince returns from the bathroom; getting under the covers himself.

“Think Mick heard us?”

“I don't goddamn care if he did. _That_ was _worth_ it.”

“Yeah… really was. C'mere”, Vince says and stretches out an arm towards him. Tommy doesn't need more encouragement, he just snuggles up tight against Vince's heavenly clean body; he must've gone through the shower while Tommy was out, before drifting off to lovely oblivion again. He loves his bandmates _so much_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry! The bunny just kept gnawing and I did what I had to.


End file.
